


HP | GGAD |玫瑰色的巢穴

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 晴朗又甜蜜的夏天* 软糖，粘牙——————旧文搬运，作于2016.12





	HP | GGAD |玫瑰色的巢穴

 

“孩子们，今晚就到此为止吧！”

书房是属于巴希达·巴沙特的，但此刻她正穿着拖鞋待在厨房里。这儿被两个年轻人占据了。

盖勒特坐在书架和写字桌之间的爬梯上，自由自在地晃荡着腿。他偏过头去听女巫从楼下传来的声音，然后冲他的伙伴绽开一个笑容。

“这是她今晚第几次说这句话？”

红色头发的男孩思考了半秒钟。

“三次……或许更多？”

有人正沿着楼梯走上来，他们听到她的声音越来越大：“梅林啊，我是养了两只鹦鹉吗，你们总是有说不完的话！总是要我来分开你们！别这样看着我，盖勒特，你知道的，我已经老到心硬成石头了，做一些不近人情的事也不会感到自责了。”

“那可能是全世界最聪明的两只鹦鹉，”盖勒特大笑，“巴希达，你的房间是不是有某种魔法？时间过得飞快。”

阿不思这时才注意到已经有多晚，他一下子从桌子后面跳了起来：“我应该在一个小时之前就回去的！”

女巫向她的侄孙投去一个不大赞成又无可奈何的微笑。

“真抱歉，巴沙特夫人……”来做客的年轻人脸红了。

“不用替盖勒特道歉，一直是他把你借走用上好久。你会不会希望我给这小子来个全身束缚咒，好让你休息几天？”

盖勒特·格林德沃的心情似乎很好，没去和女巫争论她是否能咒得到自己，而是冲阿不思挥了挥手：“那么，明天见。”

“晚安，夫人。”

他们一同注视着阿不思的身影消失在楼梯尽头，伴随着一个短短的爆裂声。巴希达看着黑暗中的台阶，若有所思。

“我不记得阿不思和别的孩子这么要好过。你们可真投缘，是不是？”

盖勒特对另一个男孩此前缺乏同伴并不意外，他的表情更加快乐了，似乎巴希达刚刚的话给这一天添上了完美的最后一笔。

“那么我会永远爱您的，为了您介绍我们认识。”

巴希达被他逗笑了：“真希望我有理由讨厌你！快去睡觉。”

 

阿不思·邓布利多把魔杖和眼镜搁在床头柜上，他正要睡了。忽然，窗户外面响起了诡异的“砰砰”声音。

他的神经立刻紧绷起来，但当他赤脚冲到窗前弄清楚那是什么后，立刻又笑了。

“一定是你，好吧，盖勒特。”

阿不思用手而不是魔法打开窗户，那只毛茸茸的小猫头鹰立刻钻了进来，像个玩具游走球一样直击他的胸膛。他费了点劲才把这冒失的邮差从睡衣前襟上扯下来。

“让我们看看他急着要说的是什么。”他一边展开纸卷一边冲猫头鹰说。

应该把周围弄得更亮些才方便阅读的，但盖勒特的话一把就将他抓住了。他急切地在字里行间找寻着迸溅的火星，找寻着和盖勒特闪动的眼睛对视的瞬间——

他又从头至尾读了一遍，才去点上灯：他需要写回信，立刻。

笔尖碰到纸面的时候他更确信了这一点。语句像是自己有性命那样自动排列起来，急迫地要挣脱出他的脑袋。墨水在纸上流淌成辽阔的海。

他施了个咒语让字迹迅速干透，再让纸片自己卷紧。小猫头鹰兴高采烈地向他伸出脚爪。

“如果他睡着了，别弄醒他，好吗？”

毛茸茸的小家伙伸开翅膀，窜了出去。阿不思眯起眼睛，看见它以几乎自由下坠的方式掉下窗台，然后转了方向，对准了巴希达·巴沙特的屋子。

他能看见阁楼房间还亮着光，像一枚挨近地面的星辰。

在两座如此靠近的建筑之间飞猫头鹰是愚蠢的，在午夜等待回信更加愚蠢，但阿不思感到自己很乐意做一会儿傻瓜。他在暖夏的午夜里独自坐着，没去关窗户，脑袋昏沉沉的——因为困倦，可能还有些别的东西。他还不清楚。

 

再醒来时阿不思本能地意识到有些不对。

他睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现窗台上正坐着一个人。而那只猫头鹰站在书桌边缘，它轻微地咔嗒着嘴，黄色眼睛责备地看着他。

“它把你给宠坏了，不知道是从哪学来的坏毛病。”盖勒特向他展示手指上的啄伤。

阿不思明白是怎么回事了，他摸索着找自己的魔杖。“我睡着了……”

“我知道，我看着呢。”金色头发的男孩重复了一遍废话。

他给盖勒特受伤的手指念了个愈合咒语。“你到这儿来做什么……你怎么过来的？”如果是幻影移形，他没理由会错过那道爆裂声响。

“爬上来的，”盖勒特轻描淡写道，“因为它一直不带你的信回来，我想不可能是我的句子不够好，那只会是你睡着了。”

“你总是在夜里爬别人的窗台？”

盖勒特无声地笑了，身体明显晃动着，阿不思伸手把他拉进房间。他们的呼吸亲密地靠在一起。

“在德姆斯特朗可没多少机会这么做，城堡外面总是结满了冰。”

“盖勒特，我不得不提醒你，巫师也会死于摔断脖子——”

德国人弯曲着之前受伤的手指，惊喜地看向他：“你在治疗方面也是个天才！那我更不必担心了，就算有坠落事故你也会修好我的。”

“修好你摔坏的地方，不包括脑子。”阿不思回敬道。

“好啦，不用担心。”盖勒特拍了拍他的肩膀，再去找他的手指。阿不思眼睁睁地看着他用嘴唇碰了碰自己的手指关节。

“代表猫头鹰催促你写出长度合适的回信。”

金色头发的年轻人松开他们握在一起的手，神采飞扬地跃上窗台，像鸟儿一样从那儿消失了。空荡荡的窗中显示出完全升上了山头的月亮。

 

阿不思在整个集市最热闹的地方找到了他要找的人。

整整三副纸牌正在盖勒特的手指间跳舞，看上去并不需要魔法，但要那么做会复杂到不可思议。围绕着盖勒特的几乎都是孩子们，他们目不转睛地看着每一张牌忠诚地听凭盖勒特差遣，简直被迷住了。

盖勒特正在不断变换从队列里弹出的牌，表情专心致志。“有谁要猜猜看最终是什么？”

“国王！”一个头发乱糟糟的男孩抢先说道。

“王后？”

“骑士？”

纸牌互相挤压着，呈现为不断变化的波浪，那张离开队列的牌一路躲躲闪闪地跳跃，终于停下了。盖勒特抓住它，把牌翻过来。孩子们纷纷围上去想看清楚。他吹了声口哨。

人群后面的阿不思跟着露出了微笑，没想到盖勒特正好也发现了他。

“我猜是巴希达叫你来找我回去。”

他点点头，“我们最好快一点，今天我不能离开家太久。”

盖勒特摸了摸鼻子。“好吧，不过我们不能在这儿幻影移形？这儿到处都有麻瓜。”

他们不得不走回去。

这是一年里最炎热的时候，太阳晒得脸颊发痛，他们甚至没法把魔杖藏在衣袖里。原野上方垛叠着被日光镶过边的云，阿不思走在前面，忍受着太阳和不断扑打到脚踝上的草叶。总是有麻瓜从对面走过来，他们找不到机会偷懒。

“我痛恨《保密法》，”盖勒特的声音像是被烤熟过了头，软绵绵的，“他们要怎么忍受夏天？连风都没有，这太疯狂了。”

“我们就快到山谷了，”阿不思咬着牙，“把你的手给我——”

忽如其来的凉风像水一样泼到他们的身上。草叶快活地摇动着，发出庞大而低沉的沙沙声。盖勒特抓紧了他的手。

“是你做的？”

阿不思摇头。“……是山谷做的。盖勒特？”

盖勒特拽着他跑了起来，风好像使他暂时又活了过来，他露出灿烂的大笑。

“等等！”阿不思想松开他们的手：他们并不在一个节奏上，他快要摔倒了——

他忽然感到从各个方向传来的挤压力，紧接着是一个清脆的爆裂声。

他们出现在家门口的树荫里。阿不思头晕目眩，胸腔沉重：他被盖勒特压住了。刚刚主导了幻影移形的男孩还沉浸在喜悦里，正得意洋洋地看着他。

“你不该那么做，你还不到年龄。”

盖勒特不以为然：“我早就能够做到了。而且，我和你在一起呢，没人会发现。”

“我猜你刚刚一定没确认周围是否有别的人。”

“麻瓜们会觉得是眼花了。”

“以及，你应该先告诉我。如果刚刚我不够专心或是没来及反应，会酿成事故。”

盖勒特一笑：“你丢了身体的某个部分？”

“……没有。”

“那告诉我，诚实地——你喜欢那样吗？”

他看见落在盖勒特脸上的树叶阴影因为风流动起来，像是某种魔法……他忽然清晰地听见了自己的心跳声。他们互相看着却都没说话，时间长到有点古怪了。

盖勒特忽然伸出沾满凉水的手，贴在他一侧的脸颊上。

“我想这么做很久了。”

脸上的刺痛消失了，但这显然不是什么治愈魔法，否则阿不思不会觉得思考变成了一件困难的事。

“……哪儿来的水？”

金色头发的少年朗声大笑：“阿尔！梅林的胡子，太阳毁了你……哪儿来的？哪儿？全优秀先生对无声咒一无所知？清水如泉！”

 

阿不思十八岁生日那天是以埃非亚斯·多吉的来信开始的。

送信者不是多吉的猫头鹰，而是一只小个头的猎鹰，它很可能不经常被派来做这个，降落几乎是一场灾难性事故。多吉给他的包裹完全散了架，东西在房间里落了一地：咖啡糖，杏仁糖，椰枣，一只镶嵌着猫眼石的十字架……

他展开多吉的信，果然，这封信来自距离不列颠很远的地方。

阿不思：

我正在亚丁的克雷特给你写信，这儿的夏天炎热到令人绝望，到处尘土飞扬，好像水还没被创造出来似的。

在奥斯曼时期亚丁曾是最繁华的十三座城市之一，有一支古老的地理学家世系住在这里——这是我在苏伊士时认识的一个希腊男巫告诉我的。我正是因此而来。我们坐了麻瓜的蒸汽轮船穿过红海。亚丁的港湾是火山熔岩流到海里形成的，形状和颜色都令人惊叹。这儿有很多火山岩筑成的贮水池，还有一个很大的猎鹰交易市场，我今天下午买到了亚伯尔，它看上去很想要一场长途飞行——

他放下信纸。那只漂亮的猎鹰正在他的茶杯里喝水。他继续往下读。

——希望他别错过你的生日！我路过麻瓜们的海关大楼时听到几位绅士在讨论“电报局”，据说通过那种方法一天之内就可以把消息从红海湾传递到利物浦，当然，又是富有的先生们才会尝试的选择！发一个字母的钱就足以买数不清的椰枣了！我猜你总是会喜欢甜的东西——

“是谁的信？”

阅读被打断了，他惊讶地看着窗台上的不速之客：“盖尔？”

盖勒特将双手撑在窗台边缘，动作轻快地滑进房间，阿不思扶了他一把，免得他被地上的东西绊倒。

“千万别吵醒阿不福思，我不太希望今天我们又要互相生气。”

“今天很特别？”盖勒特挨着他在地板上坐下，伸长双腿，“你的生日？”

阿不思不明白为什么盖勒特总是能轻松猜中他没说出口的事情。他的表情有那么明显？

“那就是了。梅林啊，我居然没问过你，巴希达也不告诉我。这下让你之前的朋友们抢先了。”

他微笑地看着与他刚认识不久的、最要好的朋友。“事实上，目前为止只有多吉。暑假里的生日不太会引人注目。”

“我喜欢夏天。如果可以选，我愿意在夏天过生日。好吧，今后我们还有很多次机会。”

“你正在想什么？”阿不思好奇地看着他的眼睛。

“在想要如何表示我是所有人中最重视你的。”盖勒特坦率地回答道，“这一天你打算怎么过？我可以陪你去山谷的另一边——”

阿不思摇头，“我得待在家里照顾阿利安娜。她需要我。”

“没错，她需要你，但不是非得在家里，”盖勒特纠正道，“把她放在玻璃钟罩下面对她并不公平，那样很难觉得快乐。”

“但没有更保险的办法了。”

盖勒特举起一只手，暂停了这番他们之间已经进行过无数次的讨论：“或许我们明天再聊这个。说说你对生日的打算？”

他闭上眼睛想了想，好笑地发现自己并没有冒出什么伟大的点子。“希望阿利安娜一整天都很平静，希望我的晚饭有所进步——”

“等等，阿尔，”盖勒特忽然打断他，“我有了个主意，你觉得她会喜欢守护神咒吗？”

阿不思愣住了，花了几秒钟才找回声音：“……没有。我们不能在她面前施咒，那对她来说会过于刺激。不过你也许是对的，守护神咒很特殊。”

“你的守护神是什么样子？我猜她会喜欢的。”盖勒特往后挪动了一下，整个人依靠在阿不思的书桌腿上。阿不思把魔杖举高了一点，他看上去有点局促。

“好吧，我要承认这不是我拿手的咒语，有时候它只是些雾气——”

“你也会有不擅长的魔咒，真叫我吃惊，”但德国人的声音显然是愉快而期待的，“我猜它很漂亮。”

“是某种鸟。”阿不思说，闭上眼睛开始想愉快的事情。他的魔杖尖轻轻颤动着，忽然，一个巨大的银白色物体蹦了出来。

盖勒特吃惊地看着那只鸟华美的尾巴。它在狭小的阁楼里围着他们转圈，盖勒特缓慢地摇了摇头，好像无法理解看到的一切。

“不可思议，梅林啊……那是凤凰！”

“我想是的，”阿不思微笑，“它看起来挺喜欢你。”

盖勒特咧嘴笑了：“当然，我正和你在一起呢。”

阿不思又清晰地听见了自己的心跳声：血流冲刷着太阳穴附近的血管。万事万物都消失了，他想起那个中午落在脸上的阳光和水。

“你刚刚把它召唤出来时，在想什么？”

他挫败地看着另一个男孩狡黠的微笑。你知道答案了，你已经知道了。

“永远都不告诉你。”

 

——————

END

强行在这里停下，因为接下来就不全是糖了

似乎把校长写得过于软了，两个人都有点傻乎乎的，all my fault

有用到京提议的守护神梗，感谢她的聪明和慷慨！


End file.
